Not the Nethicite, to You
by Ashe Bunansa
Summary: This story starts off at the Hunters Camp in Phon coast. Ashe finds herself questioning herself, and what she really wants. Ashe x Balthier Pairing. Spoiler Warning!
1. Chapter 1

Final Fantasy XII

Not the Nethicite, to You.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Final Fantasy characters or related stuff. No copying, using or posting this story on any websites with out my permission.

--------------------------------------------

Note: This story takes place at Phon Coast, it contains some Spoilers. So if you haven't made it that far in the game yet, you may not want to read this story. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a long trip from Bur- Omisace, everyone had grown abit weary for the travel.  
The Group approached the Phon coast hunter's camp, the breeze was warm and gentle, the sea was a beautiful crystal blue, splashing gentle waves along the shores. As they stood staring out at the distance, Airships passed overhead catching their attention. Looking up at the passing them Balthier nodded crossing his arms over his chest.

''It would seem we made the right choice, If we'd taken the easy way and come by airship, one of those patrols would no doubt have been quick to roll out the red carpet, We're on the Empire's doorstep now, So we shouldn't have to worry quite so much. But that's no excuse to get sloppy. It is long road to the capital.''

They began making their way closer towards the hunters camp, walking along the sandy ground, Vaan and Penelo began to run ahead of the others excitedly. Fran and Basch walked after them casually.

''I'll race you to the water!'' Vaan said to Penelo as the two ran towards the beach.  
Ashe was walking slowly and tripped, to her surprise her hand was caught by a firm yet gentle hand, catching her before she fell. She looked up as she regained her posture, Balthier smiled slightly at her letting go of her hand. She took a few steps ahead and paused.

''Why the capital?'' he asked looking to her. Ashe paused looking at him, raising her fist to her chest. 

''The Nethicite, I must destroy it.'' she replied tightening her fist. His gaze met wih hers, his eyes hardened as he studied her expression.

''Are you sure? Are you sure you don't want it for yourself? Use its power to restore Dalmasca - something like that? The best intentions invite the worst kind of trouble.'' he stated to her shifting his weight to one foot, shaking his head slightly.

''Lusting for the ever greater power, blinded by the nethicite.' she paused, her gaze dropped to the sand. ''Is that how you see me...?'' her eyes were filled with hurt and confusion. Balthier turned away from her walking slowly towards the beach.

''It does sound like someone I know.'' he replied as he walked away. Leaving Ashe staring after him. After a moment, she walked up slowly behind him, He stood looking out across the oceans endless blue horizon. Vaan and Penelo could be faintly heard talking in the distance, Fran and Basch stood in the shade of a palm tree watching the two play about in the sand. Ashe stood aside of Balthier silent, he looked over at her, then back out at the water taking in a long deep breath.

''He was obsessed with the Nethicite. It was all he cared about. He'd babble nonsense to aught about but the stones power.'' Ashe listened looking over at him. His eyes were lost in thought, Remembering the past. Penelo and Vaan laughed as they mingled about in the sand far from them. Balthier continued.

''He'd talk about the same 'Eynah' or 'Venat'? No matter. Everything he did... He did to get closer to the nethicite. To understand it. He made airships, weapons... Even made me a judge.'' Balthier looked down turning away. Ashe looked up at him with surprise.

''You were a... a Judge?''

Balthier slowly walked alone, away from were Ashe stood.

''Part of a past I'd rather forget. It didn't last long. I ran, I left the Judges... And him.'' Balthier paused taking a long, deep breath before he continued. ''Cidolfus Demen Bunansa. Drakor laboratory's very own doctor Cid. That's when he lost his heart to nethicite. Lost himself. And I suppose that's when I lost my father.'' he was silent for a moment, his thoughts wandered to his past memories. He glanced over his shoulder at Ashe.

''Don't follow in his footsteps. I ran away. I couldn't stand seeing him like that, a slave to the stone. So I ran. Free at last. Funny I went for the dusk shard.'' He shook his head narrowing his eyes in thought.''How could I have known it was nethicite? And then, of course I met you.'' He sighed looking out at the ocean. ''All that running, and I got nowhere. It's time to end this- Cut my ties to the past.''

Ashe turned her gaze toward the ocean. ''It's hard to leave the past behind. I know'  
She stood silent. Balthier turned his gaze over to her. Ashe's gaze lowered to her hand as she looked at the ring on her finger. She thought of the past after she had married her late husband, Rasler. It had been over two years since his death... Balthier shifted slowly by her side as he gazed at her.

''The choice is yours to make. But don't give your heart to a stone. You're stronger then that, Princess.'' she sighed slowly hearing his words.

''I... I pray you are right Balthier...''

They stood silently together for a long while, staring out across the ocean. The tides slowly rolling in towards the shore. They were enjoying the peaceful moments of tranquility.

Some time later, the rest of the group decided to rest at the camp for the night, They needed a good meal and some rest. Fran sat polishing her bow under a palm tree talking with Penelo, who was leaning against Vaan's shoulder as he slept. The evening skies were beginning to grow dark, Ashe was sitting alone on the steps of a hut, thinking about the nethicite and what Balthier had said. She sighed at her own confusion. Was she really becoming power crazy, obsessed with gaining it? No, She couldn't be losing herself like that. She had to be stronger. For the sake of all she fought for.

Balthier sat quietly alone on a hillside among some large smooth rocks near the beach, watching seagulls fly over the darkening skies. The sun was retreating for the night behind the ocean's horizon. He turned hearing someone approach him in the sand. Ashe stepped slowly along the sandy beach, stopping before him. He looked up at her and nodded, studying her curiously as she stood before him. She took a deep breath as her eyes looked to the ground. He motioned for her to sit down near him. She smiled wryly, sitting a few feet from were he was. She went to say something then paused narrowing her eyes as she looked out at the sea hugging herself. She didn't want to reveal her feelings, She didn't want anyone to see a weakness she has for this man. What would the people of Dalmasca think of the heir to the throne falling for a sky pirate? She had to be strong, have her 'good' image as a Queen. She needed to be strong. Show no weakness. But, then would her image be a lie if she denied the true feelings of her heart? Balthier stayed quiet, waiting for her to collect her words.

''You know... I wanted revenge after the war two years ago, When my father and lord Rasler were killed. '' she spoke in a low tone of voice, tilting her head to one side. ''And now... I have lost my heart...'' Balthier leaned forward locking his hands together on his knee's as he listened to her carefully. She looked into his eyes, biting her lower lip nervously she then continued.

''But not to the nethicite... to You.'' she looked down after she spoke those words. Not sure how he would react to her words. He raised his brow in surprise. He didn't know what to say to her. He stood straight up, but didn't move. He was shaken by her sudden words but held his cool exterior. He never let himself get rattled in any situations. Never had he given his heart to anyone before. He has never had anyone say they loved him like that. Sure he's had ladies in the past, but never was it about love. The sky pirate was nervous, should he ignore her feelings and his own by denying her heart? Ashe shook her head pursing her lips in a frown. Regretting that she had made a mistake by telling him this. That she may have made things uneasy between them. After all, how would a spirited sky pirate care for someone who was to be queen beyond just ordinary companionship? She opened her eyes suddenly feeling Balthiers hand raise her chin as her kneeled down before her. She stared at him, her lips parted but lost for words.

''I have stolen many things..'' he said, his tone smooth and relaxed as He smiled, looking into her eyes. '' But never have I had something stolen from me. And you Princess, have stolen my heart.''

Before Ashe could say anything he gently pressed his lips to hers, lingering in a tender kiss of passion that sent a shiver down her spine. She smiled slowly moving her arms around his neck as his arms slid around her lower back closing the distance between them. Balthier guided her slowly to the ground, his arm under her back, supporting her as she laid back slowly in the sand. He laid down beside her, leaning over her, his hand softly caressed her cheek. Gazing into his eyes she smiled, pulling him down into a kiss.

The skies were filled with stars, everyone had retired into sleep for the night, only the sounds of the ocean waves rolling in and the breeze drifting across the tree's and tall grass could be heard. Balthier rested in comfort holding Ashe in his arms. She was sleeping soundly with her arm rested across his chest, a part of him didn't want morning to come, for he didn't know what may happen, and what the future may hold. What would become of them once she became Queen? They would most likely have to part... And that he did not want to happen. For the first time he has fallen in love, and was not willing to just let that go. It would be quite the story though, 'the Sky Pirate and the Queen'. he smirked watching the ocean tides. Perhaps things would work out. After all, he was a leading man, and she was his leading lady. He kissed her softly wrapping his arms around her. Resting his cheek against her forehead as he drifted to sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Authors Notes: Thank's for reading, Review's are greatly appreciated!

--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note:

This chapter contains spoilers through the Tchita Uplands through Draklor Laboratory. So if you've not made it that far in the game yet, you may not want to read this chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The morning skies began to brighten, the sounds of the seagulls seeking their morning meal echoed over the rolling tides of the ocean. The sun was peeking up from behind the horizon decorating the sky with an array of colors that spread out across the streaks of clouds.

Balthier opened his eyes slowly taking a deep breath of the fresh morning air. He looked down at Ashe, who was laying in his arms still asleep, with her head resting gently on his shoulder in peaceful slumber. He smiled and brushed a few strands of soft hair from her face gently waking her. She stirred alittle stretching her arm out over his chest. He smiled as he watched her. Blinking, she looked up at him and smiled.

''Good morning Princess.'' he said softly kissing her forehead. She smiled sitting up slowly.

''Good morning.''she replied, covering her mouth as she yawned. He sat up next to her and looked out at the sea. She leaned against his side taking a deep breath slowly. Balthier looked down at her placing his arm around her. She reached up placing her hand over his that was rested on her shoulder.

''What do you think we should do..?'' her voice was low in question and worry. Lowering her gaze to the sand, she felt a slight sadness overcome her. She didn't want to hide their love, but then again they didn't have much choice, the princess of Dalmasca with a sky pirate, what would the people of her kingdom say to such a match? He sighed tilting his head to the side. He felt a slight weight on his heart, for he knew what she meant.

''It might be best to keep a low profile around everyone else for now, we wouldn't want to complicate thing's any... If that was what you were asking.'' he replied locking his fingers together with hers. She smiled looking down at their hands together.

''It would probably be for the best...'' she said letting out a slow sigh resting her head against his shoulder.

''I suppose we should join everyone else before they wake...'' she said pursing her lips in a frown. Balthier tilted his head, slightly nodding in agreement. Standing up together they dusted the sand off themselves, Balthier stretched taking in a deep breath. Ashe stood staring out at the ocean for a long moment, then looked over at Balthier giving him a slight smile. His eyes met with hers, giving her that suave smile as he approached her slowly, standing before her he stepped closer placing his arms around her. Ashe rested her hands against his chest as he leaned down kissing her lips softly. They stayed like that for a long moment. Ashe didn't want the kiss to end, she wanted to stay here with him in this peaceful place. slowly breaking the kiss, Balthier rested his cheek against hers and sighed thinking to himself. To make it appear as nothing had changed between them around the others, just may be more difficult then he expected.

Ashe and Balthier slowly moved back into the camp to join their comrades. It seemed everyone was still asleep, only a few of the Bangaa hunters were moving about minding there own business. Ashe sighed and sat down under the palm tree next to where Vaan and Penelo were sleeping. Balthier walked over to some crates that were stacked around, sitting down and began to check over his gun. Ashe laughed at herself inside, already she missed his closeness. It wasn't like her at all to feel this way so strongly about someone. But she welcomed the feeling with open arms, for she liked it. Penelo stirred and rolled over. She slowly sat up looking to Ashe, blinking a few times she covered her mouth as she yawned.

''Good morning Ashe.'' she whispered quietly, careful not to wake Vaan. As she looked between Ashe and Balthier smiling to herself, then gazed down at her boots. Ashe's eyes shifted over at Balthier, his eyes gazed up at her, a sly grin crossed his lips as he acted as if continuing to check his weapon over. Ashe wanted to be by his side, sitting next to him just to have the feeling of him close to her. She took a long deep breath closing her eyes in thought, how would everyone really react to them being together..? Would people see it to be a disgrace for the Princess of Dalmasca to love a sky pirate..?

''Ashe..?'' Penelo asked breaking her away from her thoughts. She turned her eyes up looking to Penelo.

''Yes?'' she responded blinking, trying to clear her mind. Penelo looked at her with a concerned expression on her face, tilting her head sideways, she looked down for a moment then back to Ashe.

''Oh... Nothing.. I just thought you were upset by the expression on your face.'' Ashe shook her head giving her a slight smile.

''I'm fine, Thank you...'' she replied turning her gaze out to the ocean. The waves rolled in peacefully along the sands. Ashe smiled to herself as she daydreamed of Balthier's arms around her, watching the tides together. Balthier watched her from where he sat, she just stared out at the ocean silently holding her knee's against her chest. He watched her hair drifting softly in the breeze over her face, the morning sunlight silhouetting her features beautifully... He let out a slow sigh leaning back against the crates and tilted his head to one side as he gazed up at the sky.

The trip across the Tchita Uplands was long, the group had many fiends to battle along the way. Ashe and Balthier found it difficult to find moments alone together, whenever they came close to a touch or a kiss someone would call for them or a fiend would suddenly arrive. Tension was growing and they became weary of their separation.

While fighting a Pyrolisk it swooped in toward Ashe. Balthier acted to be shielding her from an attack by grabbing her pulling her aside from it. As they fell to the ground he stole a kiss from her lips, satisfying his need to touch her. Of course no one had even noticed the kiss. She smiled as he quickly lifted her by the hand guiding her to her feet with a sly grin on his face. Together they ran back into the battle.

Finally they reached the entrance to the cavern leading into the capital city Archades. As they walked through the dimly lit passage, Ashe looked around, stepping quietly along the damp ground, stale air lurked about the place as the group came to a halt. Ashe looked over at Balthier, as his eyes met with hers, he gave her a charming smile, she turned her head away trying to suppress her smile but kept her eyes fixed with his.

''Hey, are you sure this rabbit hole's really the way into Archades?'' Vaan suddenly asked Balthier. He crossed his arms over his chest, taking a deep breath having to take attention away from Ashe, he looked to Vaan, tilting his head to the side shifting his weight.

''Better a hare unseen then a rat in a trap. Then again, if you'd prefer to go knocking on the front gates, be my guest.'' he retorted staring blankly at Vaan.

''But what about once we're inside? Won't the city watch find us?'' Penelo asked concerned. Ashe shook her head slightly.

''We'll do what we can to blend into the crowd. Our names may be notorious, but our faces are not far-known.'' she stated looking to Penelo. Vaan nodded in agreement.

''True, true. You're out princess, and we didn't even recognize you.'' Vaan replied making a point. Ashe stared at him for moment, huffing as she walked by him.

''I noticed.'' she replied in a haughty tone, obviously feeling alittle offended as she walked off. Balthier shook his head giving Vaan a brief blank, yet scornful stare as he uncrossed his arms passing Vaan, and followed after Ashe. It took the group quite some time before reaching the exit into old Archades, they walked up a filthy run down ally as Vaan complained about the foul stench that lurked about the area.

After finally getting into the city of Archades, Vaan ran forth excitedly marveling at the grand city. The buildings towered high into the sky and the streets were filled with many people as they moved about shopping. Ashe stood aside of Balthier as he watched Penelo and Basch walk over to Vaan. Ashe had noticed Balthier seemed more tense since arriving in Archades. Slowly she stepped closer to him, he looked down at her giving her a faint smile. She knew it must be hard for him to be back here, so close to Draklor laboratory, so close to Where his father was, and the past he had run away from. Carefully she placed her hand on the inside of his arm standing close against his side. Giving him a reassurring smile as she looked up into his eyes. His smile brightened alittle as he stared down at her. They stood silently together watching the others, both with smiles on their faces.

After a short while they continued walking deeper into the city. Balthier stepped away from Ashe and walked ahead near the others, turning he looked to Vaan.

''We go our separate ways here, Vaan. I've some business to attend to.'' he paused briefly glancing over at Ashe. ''We'll meet again Later.'' turning he began to walk away.

''Huh? Hey-''. Vaan said stepping forward to follow after him but stopped. Balthier ignored him and continued walking off leaving Vaan confused.

The rest of the group wandered around Archades for awhile trying to earn passage into the higher part of the city. It was abit frustrating as Vaan ran around trying to impress the aristocrats for some chops. Ashe sighed as she slowly walked along the streets. She felt uneasy, not only did she not know where Balthier was, and if he was alright, but also because he wasn't with her. She missed his presence, his teasing remarks, the way he gave her that suave, sly, charming grin. She missed him by her side...

The group sat riding the city cab into the upper city, Vaan and Penelo stared out the windows talking quietly to eachother. Ashe smiled slightly watching the two, she wished that she could share that same openness with Balthier. She sighed as the cab came to a stop. Stepping out, they were greeted by none other then Balthier. Ashe smiled seeing him, though he seemed rather annoyed. But now wasn't the time to ask why. They moved on down the street towards the entrance of Draklor laboratory, a few guards ran by reporting to their superior. Vaan looked to Basch as they stood around the corner at a distance watching the soldiers.

''You think they're on to us? '' he asked quietly looking over his shoulder to Basch, who just shook his head sighing.

''It would seem not, though this makes our task more difficult.'' he replied as they turned back away from Draklor. Balthier turned and looked to Vaan as they walked.

''Certainly took your time getting here, didn't you. Off seeing the sights, perhaps?'' he implied sounding abit annoyed. Vaan shook his head.

''Not likely, Do you know how long it took to get the chops to get here?'' he replied shrugging his shoulders slightly. Balthier narrowed his eyes as a slight look of confusion crossed him.

''What's that? But I gave Jules some chops...'' Balthier said shaking his head, placing his hand on his hip. He looked up seeing Jules the streetear. Jules shook his head walking towards them, a sleazy grin plastered on his face.

''Tsk, Tsk..A squad of judges has been sent to Draklor. You'll find the service at the entrance a rather difficult preposition, I'm affraid.'' he said looking at Bathier sideways.

''Your doing no doubt.'' Bathier replied sharply, walking towards the man. The two continued to talk out of earshot from the rest of the crew. Ashe stood watching Balthier, she could tell he was annoyed, holding his frustration inside. Minutes passed before Balther walked back to the others, telling them of the new plan.

Balthier and Ashe sat beside each other inside the cab. Balthier was annoyed by Jules, he always had a way to pull at all the wrong strings. He thought many times over of just striking him...

''So, this Jules, Is he some old friend of yours, Balthier? You two seemed... Close.'' Vaan asked him curiously. Balthier shifted uneasily in his seat. His eyes narrowed as he looked across to Vaan.

''Close enough for fisticuffs... Driver! Faster, if you please. I would be loathe to expend any of the violence of my present mood on my companions.'' Balthier's voice was tinted with anger. He was normally good at keeping his cool exterior, but he was truly angry. Vaan avoided looking at Balthier, he didn't want to upset him any. He and Penelo just kept to themselves gazing out the window whispering to each other. Ashe stayed silent... She didn't know what to say to Balthier, perhaps she best not say anything.

Balthier Quietly took a deep breath, he was really irritated by the events of the day, and what was to come. He glanced over at Ashe, she was silent, He could see that she was deep in thought, he didn't mean to make her feel as if he was angry with her in any way. He sighed taking hold of her hand, invisible to the others line of sight. She looked up at him, he just gazed out the window silently. Ashe pursed her lips closing her eyes, lacing her fingers together with his.

The cab came to a stop, the group quickly exited running towards Draklor.

''Where to?'' Vaan questioned looking to Balthier.

''Come. This way.'' he replied nodding ahead as he kept moving forward into Draklor.

Entering Doctor Cid's chambers on the 67th floor, Balthier looked around slowly, the place was a mess. things were knocked over and files were scattered all across the floor. Walking over towards a desk he gazed down at some papers.

''The Jagd Difohr was it..? Six years... And ever since you got back, this... What madness found you there?'' Balthier spoke quietly to himself, his eyes shifting as he reminisced of the past. His father despised him for what he was, yet a part of Balthier still cared for his father, even though he wasn't the same man he used to be. The room was filled with tension, the air felt heavy around them and everyone was on edge, not knowing what to expect next. Ashe saw Bathier was trouble as he stared down at the desk and began to move over towards him. Suddenly they heard the soldiers sound the alarm to drop the bulkheads.

''They found us!'' Vaan said turning his eyes towards the door quickly. Fran looked up as the alarm sounded. She didn't flinch hearing the alarm of the guards. Her mind weighed the circumstances.

'' Cid's earlier visitor, more like. We should lie low for now.'' she said looking to Balthier. He crossed his arms over his chest narrowing his eyes. A stern look crossed his face as he moved for the door.

''No, we'll use their confusion. We need to find Cid now.'' he replied walking out the door. Ashe, Vaan and Penelo followed quickly after him, Fran just stared at him for a moment before following along with Basch.

Balthier walked into one of the control rooms to switch the bulkheads while the others stood guard and checked the other rooms in the corridor. He sighed as he walked over towards the switchboard, the large machines screen glowed red as he stared up at it. Balthier paused placing his palms on the cold metal surface and leaned forward closing his eyes. It was hard for him being back here, with each minute that passed by he was closer to having to see his father again... The door opened behind him, he turned his head looking over his shoulder. Ashe paused for a brief moment looking to him, the door sliding shut behind her, she locked her hands together infront of her as she moved over to him. He felt a slight relief seeing her, straightening up he took a deep breath giving her a slight smile then began looking over the switchboard. Ashe rested her hand softly on his arm. As she stood beside him, He turned to face her, she could she the uneasiness, the hurt and confusion in his eyes that he tried to so well to hide. She didn't say anything, she just wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him, He embraced her close against him. Closing his eyes slowly as he buried his face against the side of her neck, and she buried hers into his. Things were hard on him right now, but having her made it all more clear, and easier to cope.

''Hey, Ashe..! Basch and Fran are back..!'' Vaan called suddenly through the door as the others were returning from down the corridor, Ashe sighed breaking away from Balthier's arms.  
''Guess it's time to go..'' she said softly. He nodded as he turned pressing the switch to change the bulkheads. Walking towards the door he quickly turned to Ashe, gently he placed his hands against the sides of her face pulling her into a passionate kiss. She placed her hands on his shoulder as they kissed. After a brief moment, Balthier paused a moment after breaking the kiss, he still held her close pressing his cheek to hers, and whispered quietly into her ear.

''I love you, Princess.'' her heart skipped a beat hearing those words from him, the soothing sound of his voice made her heart ache for him all the more. She smiled shutting her eyes tightly.

''And I love you, Sky pirate..'' she replied in a soft whisper as he moved to look into her eyes for a brief moment, a slight grin appeared at the corner of his mouth.

''Let's go...'' he said softly taking a deep breath as they turned to the door. She nodded to him taking a deep breath herself as she straightened her posture preparing to face they others. She was glad to have seen the resolve that was in his eyes. Balthier walked out the door nodding to Vaan and Penelo, a stern and confident expression on his face. Ashe stepped out of the room behind him and followed after them. She kept stride along side of him as the four made their way down the corridor towards Fran and Basch. Fran looked to Balthier as he approached, he nodded firmly to his companion as they moved ahead. They were close to reaching Doctor Cid, it would be hard confronting his father again after being gone for so long, it would be quite the task. Doctor Cid was not the man he once knew, not the father he once had. The nethicite had changed him, made him someone else... He glanced over to Ashe at his side as they all walked towards the elevator, he raised his brow thinking to himself, he could face anything, as long she was by his side. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Read and Review Please! 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: This chapter takes place between Draklor Laboratory and Giruvegan, it contains spoilers.

--------------------------------------------------

It wasn't long before the group had made their way to the top floor of Draklor laboratory. Arriving at the top, they had an encounter with Doctor Cid's earlier visitor. He was a tall dark man, thick white Sideburns ran down over his strong jawline, his attire looked to be that of a pirates. He had attacked Basch, but they learned he was not their enemy, he too was after Cid. Hearing a voice echoing down the hall the man chased down after the voice. Everyone ran up the final stairway in pursuit, to the place Doctor Cid was waiting. Balthier paused before moving ahead. He took a deep breath as Ashe placed her hand against his shoulder giving him a reassuring nod, and together they ran up the long flight of stairs. Entering the area, they sighted the man holding firm two long swords standing before none other then doctor Cid himself.

''Cid! You know the deifacted nethicite brought down the Leviathan! How can you persist in this folly?'' the man said in anger glaring up at Cid. Smirking, Cid peered down at the man, a humored expression crossed his face.

''And you've come here to stop me? I'd fain to see you try.'' he responded arrogantly. Balthier stepped forward, his eyes were narrow as he glared up at his father.

''Consider your bones, old man. You're outmatched.'' Balthier spoke curtly, placing his hand casually on his hip. Cid glared down at him narrowing his eyes.

''Pirate scum of the skies. What brings you here?'' he sneered staring down at his son. Balthier shook his head slightly, shrugging carelessly.

''Treasure. What else would a Pirate want? We'll take the dusk shard.'' he replied in a casual, yet stern tone. Ashe gazed between them, her eyes narrowed in thought. How could his father be so cold towards him? Was he really that consumed by lust for the stones power..? Cid cocked his head sideways looking down at Balthier, a low growl sounded in his throat as he narrowed his eyes.

''You've come all this way for that trinket? I thought you above this.'' Cid quickly turned his eyes over behind his shoulder and looked like he was speaking to an invisible person.

''Hmm? What's that? The princess of Dalmasca has come to visit?'' His gaze moved to Ashe as he grinned almost evilly as he leaned down to look at her closer.

''She's not entirely without merit. A test of sorts for our Princess?'' he said smiling widely with amusement. Ashe glared at him stepping forward, her heart filled with anger towards him. And the way he spoke to Balthier, his own son... The man she loved, angered her even more.

''You're a babbling fool!'' she snapped, her eyes burning with anger. Her brow was drawn together as she glared at him. Cid smiled brighter tossing his arms up above him as to make a grand announcement.

''A trial for Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca!'' he grinned devilishly bending down, looking closer at her. ''You lust for the stones power, do you not?''Ashe narrowed her eyes as she thought on Doctor Cid's words. Did she... Did she truly lust for the stones power? Balthier grew more tense as Cid addressed Ashe in such a manner. He could tell by her expression that his fathers words had struck her into questioning herself. The strange man they had encountered stepped infront of Ashe, holding his swords ready in hand as he glared up at Doctor Cid.

''Lend him not your ears, M'Lady. He means to use you.'' he said sternly to her. Doctor Cid was suddenly engulfed into a flame-like shield that surrounded him, wielded two weapons in his hands. Fran's eyes widened as she stared at Cid.

''Manufacted nethicite! Like Bergan..! she shouted to the others. Balthier narrowed his brow. He felt hurt, confused and angry as he looked upon his father.

''How could you do this? How could you fall this far?'' Balthier yelled at Him as Cid leaped down to battle them. Four orb shaped mechanisms surround Doctor Cid, acting as allies to him. He moved to strike at Ashe, she deflected his attack with her shield and struck one of the orbs with her blade, Fran launched an arrow towards another orb as it cast its protective magic on Doctor Cid. Balthier shot the orb again destroying it as Ashe moved over to his side. Balthier shook his head as it exploded on the cold floor. Ashe glanced up at Balthier as she stood beside him. She gave a slight nod, letting him know she was there, for him and beside him through this. Balthier's resolve hardened as he turned his gaze to Cid. 

''Always hiding behind your toys. Pity if anything were to happen to them.'' Doctor Cid grimaced at Balthier's comment as the group waged war on his line of protection. As they battled fiercly to destroy the orbs, Cid raised his weapon and fired a shot towards Ashe as she stood near Balthier. She staggered backwards feeling the stinging pain of the attack hit her shoulder. Balthier quickly moved to her, catching her in his left arm. He burned with rage, raising his gun he fired a shot back at his father as he held Ashe by his side.

''I'm alright...!'' she gritted through her teeth as she moved from Balthiers arm, she gripped her shoulder in pain holding her sword steady in her battle pose. Balthier turned back to see Cid stumbling backward from his shot. The mysterious man leaped forward heroically to finish Cid off. Suddenly a powerful force gleams around Cid reflecting the man hard across the room. Everyone held their weapons ready for what may be Cid's next move. He smiled glancing over to his side.

''Venat, you shouldn't have.'' he smirked as a ghostly figure appeared over him. Balthier tensed his jaw as he looked at the creature, shaking his head slightly. ''This creature... So this is your Venat?'' he asked coldly, looking between his father and the creature before it disappeared. Doctor Cid turned his gaze to Ashe as she stood beside Penelo, who was attempting to aid her wound. 

''Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca! Just how far will you go for power? Does your lust for nethicite consume you? Am I right? I am, aren't I?'' a wide grin spread across his lips. ''A worthy daughter of the Dynast King! You would do well to go to Giruvegan. Who knows? You may receive a new stone for your troubles.'' he said slyly as he stared at her. A strong gust of wind blew across the broken down wall of the room as an airship approached Cid as he moved toward it. Ashe growled at his words. ''Your words mean nothing to me!'' she yelled at him as he placed his hand up, climbing onto the airship.

''The reins of history are back in the hands of man! I too head for Giruvegan, give chase if you dare!'' he shouted to her as he made his escape. The airship lifted off, and he disappeared from view. Balthier took a deep breath shaking his head slightly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

''I hate it when he does that.'' he said turning his attention to the mysterious man, who was walking over toward Ashe. She turned to the man as he spoke to her.

''Mayhaps you think me remiss! The Lady Ashe of Dalmasca?'' he stood before her smiling as he bowed slightly. ''The sky Pirate Reddas, at your employ.''

The group joined Reddas in his Manse at the port of Balfonheim. The sky was blue as far as the eye could see, the sounds of seagulls and the tides could be heard outside. The air was warm with the scent of the sea as the breeze drifted through the room. It was a peaceful setting, yet tension was high amongst everyone. Balthier leaned back against a large pool table as Ashe spoke with Reddas about the Marquis and the Appending war. He looked to Fran who was standing a few feet from him, she stayed silent as did most everyone. He gazed back over to Ashe, she stood looking out at the open sea as Reddas spoke. She must be growing weary from all of this, he thought to himself. But she was strong, She wouldn't break down, even in a time of war. She had an iron will, and the courage to face anything. That was one of the things he liked most about her... Reddas told her of the Marquis seeking the Midlight Shard to fight the Empire. Basch closed his eyes tightly shaking his head as he listened.

''It's just what Vayne wants, he lures the Rozarrians and the Resistance into the field then crushes them both with the nethicite! he said stepping forward towards Ashe and Reddas. Balthier shook his head looking over to Basch.

''I think not. Cid has the stone. We smash it to pieces with the sword of kings. Vayne will be left holding nary a thing.'' he stood up taking a step towards Ashe. ''Time is short, we follow Cid. He's heading to Giruvegan.'' he stated with confidence. Ashe gazed at Balthier as he spoke, her eyes showed she was feeling slightly reluctant about it.

''Giruvegan...'' she replied as she closed her eyes briefly, the gentle breeze shifted small locks of her hair across her face as she was thinking. Fran slowly stepped forward towards Ashe, the soft pads of her clawed feet barely making any sound as she walked, speaking in her low, stoic tone of voice she reminisced.

'' It is told in the song of my people. On the farthest shores of the river of time... Shrouded Deep in the roiling mist... The holy land sleeps: Giruvegan. Who knows the paths? The way to its doors?'' Reddas glanced over to Fran, nodding as he stood up straight from his place against the support beam near the large, open wall over looking the sea.

''Then you seek the Jagd Difohr. Deep within the jungle of Golmore, in a corner of the Feywood, a mist storm surges and seeths.'' he said as everyone turned their attention to him. Vaan stepped away from Penelo looking between Ashe and Reddas.

''Then thats it. Let's Go!'' he said confidently. Penelo smiled and nodded in agreement.

''Right.'' she gasped as Vaan turned quickly grabbing her hand leading her out of the room. Basch and Fran turned following after the two in haste. Balthier gestured towards Reddas with wave of his hand.

''Not coming, Reddas?''he asked shifting his weight to one side. ''Forget your precious nethicite already?'' he added condescendingly. Reddas turned around looking to Balthier.

''Cid's word rang hollow to me. I will follow another course.'' he replied gruffly. Balthier narrowed his eyes tilted his head slightly.

''Ah, another lead is it? You're well informed.'' Balthier raised a brow studying him. Reddas didn't take his eyes off Balthier as he nodded toward him.

''I could well say the same for you, Pirate.'' Reddas retorted raising his brow. Balthier glared silently for a brief moment at him. Ashe glanced between the two men, she sensed a slight hostility between them. Perhaps it was because they were both Pirates... The door opened behind the glaring Balthier, he turned to see Vaan standing holding the doors open as he leaned in.

''Hurry it up! Or we'll leave without you.'' he called out. Reddas turned his attention to the eager Vaan, grinning widely.

''Ah Vaan! I've had some of my men check on this Feywood. Best ask what they found.'' Vaan nodded to him enthusiastically.

''Okay!'' he replied with smile. ''Thanks for the help, Reddas...!'' he quickly turned letting the doors swing closed behind him. Reddas laughed placing his hands on his hips. ''Fly first, ask questions later.'' He glanced over to Balthier. ''Your Apprentice is more pirate than you.'' he added smartly. Balthier had a look of annoyance on his face as he turned walking toward the door.

''I don't have an apprentice.'' he replied curtly walking towards the doors. Ashe said nothing, she just held her hands clasped gently up to her chest, Slowly following after Balthier. Reddas turned his gaze watching her.

''Princess Ashe.'' he called out to her suddenly. She perked her attention up, turning around to face him. He paused for a moment as he studied her. slowly he exhaled and nodded to her slightly.

''I would hear your heart.'' he said softly to her. She shifted slightly uneasy, looking over to him as he continued. ''If Doctor Cid has spoke the truth, you may well be rewarded with more nethicite in Giruvegan.'' he paused tipping his head to one side.

''Tell me, do you still desire the stone?'' Ashe closed her eyes thinking. She had told Balthier she hadn't lost her heart to the stone. How could she lose it when it was already taken by something... By someone? But did she really give her entire heart to him, there still was that pending feeling for Rasler and even The stone... She wasn't truly sure anymore... She opened her eyes and slowly replied to him.

''I desire its power.'' she paused lowering her gaze to the wood floor. ''I want... Yet I also fear...'' her voice trailing off slowly. She raised her eyes back up at him. ''I must protect Dalmasca. I can't afford to fear anything.'' she added sternly, yet uncertain. Reddas gazed at her for a moment, thinking of what to say to her.

''Do not forget Nabudis. That is my only counsel for you.'' Ashe paused for a long moment thinking on his words, then turned away walking out of the room.

Ashe stood out behind one of the buildings staring out at the sea, everyone else had gone to the shops to restock the supplies needed for the trip. She was feeling confused by her own emotions, she had seen Rasler appear to her a few times already on this journey... But why..? She glanced down at the wedding ring on her finger. She still missed him... She looked up seeing a pair of seagulls flying overhead, watching them until they disappeared in the distance. She took a deep breath hearing footsteps approach from behind. Ashe didn't need to turn around, for she knew whom it was.

''Are you alright..?'' came the charming, caring voice of a certain sky pirate. She smiled sightly, glancing over her shoulder as Balthier casually walked up beside her.

''I'm fine.'' she spoke softly, staring out at the sea as she clasped her hands together in front of herself. Balthier glanced down at her, then back out at the horizon crossing his arms over his chest. They stood close, knowing they were alone and could get away with it, she sighed and rested her head gently against his arm. He smiled glancing down at her, but his smile faded into a slight frown as he noticed she was just gazing silently out at the distance... Stroking the ring on her hand with her fingertips. He felt a tinge of sadness, Was she thinking of him in this moment..? or was she thinking of Rasler? He dropped his arms to his sides taking a deep breath. Balthier closed his eyes tightly, a slight feeling of hurt tugged at his heart, for she may not love him like he loved her... She reached up taking his hand in hers breaking him from his thoughts.

''We should be joining the others.'' she said looking up at him with a slight smile on her lips. He glanced down at her briefly, not wanting her to see the hurt in his eyes as he just nodded. Balthier turned to walk away but she held onto his hand keeping him from going.

''Balthier...'' she spoke softly to him, he glanced over his shoulder slowly turning back to her. She wrapped both her hands around his as he stood before her. She gazed at his hand for a brief moment then looked up at him.

''Something troubles you... I can see it in your eyes.'' he sighed dropping his gaze from hers.

''It's nothing, Princess.'' he replied forcing a smile as he looked back up at her. She wasn't convinced by it at all. She placed her hand gently against the side of his face, gazing into his hazel eyes for a brief moment before pulling him down into a kiss. Holding their entwined hands up against his chest, he kissed back wrapping an arm around her. Neither of them worried if anyone could see them, they were too far gone in the rapture of the moment, too far lost in eachothers arms to even care. They knew the journey to Giruvegan was going to be difficult, that they would have to face many challenges along the way, but moments like these made it all more bearable. Two old ladies walked by slowly, they whispered to eachother staring at the two as they kissed. Balthier glanced over at them smiling as he continued to kiss Ashe, he wasn't bothered at all by the audience. Ashe sighted them from the corner of her eye, the two ladies just smiled widely at them as the slowly moved along. A blush of embarrassment tinted her cheeks, she smiled hiding her face in Balthier's neck, Ashe slightly giggled placing her hands flat against Balthier's chest as he wrapped both arms around her, smiling as he tenderly kissing her temple. The old ladies walked away gossiping about the young love birds, Balthier just held Ashe close grinning as he watched them disappear around the building, at the moment he didn't care about anything but the woman in his arms... 

The road to Giruvegan was long, it was difficult to find their way through the mist storm near the entrance of Giruvegan. The wind was cold and snow covered the ground, ancient structures stood high, placed around in formation in the open fields they crossed. Finally reaching a huge door, they entered using the power of the Gigas. The ancient city was quite the sight, huge stone archways lead down a long stone path that seemed to hover in an endless gray-blue abyss. Strange diamond shape sculptures hovered along side the pathway. Ashe walked along side of Balthier, gazing out at the Ancient city she slowed her pace.

''On the farthest shores of the river of time, shrouded deep in the roiling mist.'' she quoted Fran's earlier words as she continued walking. Fran slowed down coming to a halt and held her hand to her chest. Penelo stopped aside of her.

''What is it Fran?'' she asked concernedly. Vaan turned around walking over to them.

''The mist runs thick here...'' she replied slowly looking between Vaan and Penelo.

''Like on the Leviathan?'' Vaan asked watching her cautiously. She glanced at and tipped her head slightly.

''Do not worry, I will behave myself. The mist here is cooled.'' she stared ahead thinking. ''I sense something like the shadow here.'' Balthier turned his head slightly listening to their conversation. His jaw tensed hearing his partners words. ''Venat.'' he spoke in a low tone of voice, his thoughts falling back to his father. He turned around facing Fran and Penelo.

''It appears Cid has yet to arrive. We'll lie in wait for him here.'' he said firmly to them. ''So we're not going inside?'' Penelo asked him unsure of what the plan was. Balthier tilted his head back slightly dropping his hand down to his side.

''Not unless you want to end up twisted.'' he turned his gaze back to the path ahead. ''Like the old man...'' his gaze moved to Ashe who stood silently staring ahead. He walked over studying her.

''Something there?'' he asked softly as he stood beside her. She didn't reply to him, she just stared ahead at the image of her deceased husband standing looking at her, he turned walking down the path. Ashe started walking ahead without a word to the others. Penelo stepped up aside of Vaan.

''What is it..?'' she asked as he watched her.

''She can see him. Let's follow her.'' he replied and they started to walk after her. Balthier grimaced, for he knew what Vaan meant by 'Him'. He was talking about Rasler.

The trip through the paths of the ancient city was difficult, magic fields blocked their path along with many Fiends. the place was fairly dark inside, the air was stale and strange green lights hovered in the dark abyss below the paths. Balthier noticed Ashe had remained quiet all the way, she was obviously trying to deal with the situation, but he also feared she might be having second thoughts about the stone. She wanted revenge for her father and husband, and seeing Rasler may influence her and change her heart...

They stood on a platform that seemed to hover in an endless sky filled with clouds, a bright light shined down upon them. Ashe stood holding her hand against her chest, her eyes glanced side to side. She grew uneasy turning looking for the others. ''Where is everyone..?!''her voice sounding shaken with nervousness. A strange echo sounded voice spoke to her suddenly.

''Fear not, princess of Dalmasca. We Occuria have chosen you, and you alone.'' Ashe turned looking up at the strange looking statues that surrounded her from above. Strange blue lights drifted passed her from the beings. she clenched her fist tightly against her chest as she watched them. Suddenly the lights formed together before her, revealing an Occuria like the one she saw behind Doctor Cid.

''Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca. We see your heart desires power, and power most holy shall we grant.'' the Occuria spoke with her about the power of the Sun-Cryst, about Venat and her destiny as the daughter of the Dynast King. A sword lowered down slowly before her. They told here to take the sword, destroy Venat and to cut deep the cryst and seize her shards from it. They told her of their hate for Venat, to administer judgement and destroy them all. Ashe narrowed her eyes.

''Judgement?!'' she paused seeing Rasler appear near the sword. ''Destroy them all..? the Empire?'' she asked looking at the ghostly Rasler. The Occuria's words echoed in her head.

''Princess, you have been chosen. Take revenge against those who stole your kingdom. Fulfill your role as savior.'' Rasler placed his hand on the handle of the sword nodding to her. She reached up hesitating before touching the handle.

''Attain to your birthright!'' the spoke as her hands gripped the blades handle tightly. The fog around her vanished. She sighed still holding the blade tightly.

''Ashe..!'' Vaan called to her from behind. He ran up beside her as everyone hastily came over.

''What's with these Occuria? What gives them the right to tell you what to do?'' he questioned shrugging his shoulders. Fran moved up aside of Ashe studying her as she just stared down at the blade.

''Will you take revenge, as they ask?'' Ashe looked up in surprise at her.

''We could not see them but we heard them speak.'' Basch stated firmly. ''They may be gods but we are they arbiters of our destiny. Your Highness, I am against this... The empire must pay, But destruction?'' Ashe closed her eyes turning her head away from Basch. Penelo bit her lip stepping over to Ashe.

''Um... Does anyone know what happened to Doctor Cid?'' she asked looking between them. ''Wasn't he saying he'd be here?'' Basch nodded looking down at Penelo.

''He should have arrived by now.''

''And I should have realized by now.'' Balthier spoke suddenly catching their attention. ''He's not coming. He laid out the bait and we bit.'' he added placing his hands on his hips as everyone faced him. He looked to Ashe shaking his head slightly, feeling foolish for having done exactly as Cid wanted.

''Remember what he said? He wanted Ashe to get the stone. He wanted that all along. That's why he flaunted his nethicite, and reeled us in with stories about Giruvegan. All to bring Ashe to the Occuria.'' he frowned slightly as he looked down at Ashe. Penelo narrowed her brow thinking.

''But wait... If we got a hold of the nethicite, wouldn't that be bad for the empire?'' she asked Balthier, his eyes narrow in thought.

''Maybe he wants to see what happens when foes with nethicite collide? That would be just like 'Doctor' Cid.'' he replied, an expression of anger crossed him. He stood infront of Ashe staring down at her. She was silent clinging to the swords handle. He wanted to hold her, tell her everything would be okay, that she could make the right choice... But he couldn't, for many reasons... She looked up at the others avoiding Balthier's gaze.

''I will search out the Sun-Cryst.'' she spoke in a determined tone of voice, her expression firm with her decision. Balthier closed his eyes briefly, as he straightened up. Everyone turned walking out of the area. Ashe turned to follow after them and paused as Balthier suddenly spoke.

''History is built by our hands. That's his favorite line. He'd never stand by and watch the Occuria's stones shape things.'' Balthier stared up for a moment as Ashe stood quietly looking at him.

''So... He was talking to Venat all along.'' he turned shaking his head slightly as he turned to Ashe. ''He wasn't mad at all then, was he.'' He just frowned walking ahead off. Ashe followed closely after him holding the sword in her hands.

Night had fallen over the land, the air grew more chilled and it became treacherous to try and cross the Vast open fields of blasting snow and icey winds. Basch shook his head peering through the darkness ahead.

''We need to find a place to hold up for the night, or we may catch our deaths out here.'' he called back to the others. Fran nodded in agreement. Raising her hand up she pointed toward a small area sheltered by the cliffs.

''We can take shelter there, until morning. Perhaps the storm will calm by then.'' After setting up their tents, they built a small fire cooking a not so decent meal to calm their hunger. A short time later, everyone settled in to get some rest. The ladies took one tent and the men the other. Basch took first watch outside, the interior was pitch dark. The sounds of the howling wind outside and her own thoughts kept Ashe restless. She wrapped her cloak tightly around her and stepped outside the tent closing the flap behind her tightly. She gazed over to were Basch was keeping watch and sighed. Stepping carefully through the snow she moved over to him, he turned his head looking over at her as she stopped near him.

''I will take watch, Basch. You need your rest.'' she spoke firmly to him. He nodded to her slowly, he would normally object, but everytime he had before she would start demanding him in her royal way. She sat down on the down tree trunk Basch had been on and took a deep breath as he disappeared into the darkness. The cold wind nipped at her face as she huddled her arms against her torso gazing out into the dark passage ahead, the temperature had certainly dropped considerably she thought shuddering the cold from her body.

''Couldn't sleep..?'' Balthier spoke suddenly, causing her to jump as he startled her. Holding her fist against her chest, she turned looking over her shoulder, seeing him slowly step closer to her.

''Balthier...! You startled me.'' she said smiling slightly up at him. He gave her a sly charming grin tilting his head, raising his hands up under his cloak in an offering manner.

''Forgive me?'' he asked in his suave, playful tone. Ashe smirked raising a brow, tipping her head slightly as she gazed up at him. ''I suppose... If you give me something in return.'' she replied playfully. Balthier raised his brow in surprise.

''Ahh... A bargain is it? Well, I think I may be able to offer something of use to you, Princess.'' sitting down behind her, he wrapped his ams around her, holding her back closely against his chest under his cloak. She smiled feeling his warmth against her and slowly relaxed into his arms. Resting his chin gently on her shoulder, he kissed her cheek softly as she looked over her shoulder at him.

''All forgiven?'' he asked smoothly, sliding his hands slowly around her waist. She laughed slightly and kiss his lips for a long moment. If anything could make her forget her troubles it was him, She felt the weight of everything lift from her shoulders when he held her close, the anxiety inside melted away when he kissed her lips. He put her at peace, one she hadn't felt for so long. Closing her eyes, she leaned back against him she smiled, she suddenly began to feel drowsy and yawned covering her mouth with her hand, she blinked repeatedly trying to stay awake. Balthier kissed her cheek softly, keeping his chin rested on her shoulder he sighed slowly.

''Rest up, Princess... I will keep watch.'' he spoke softly into her ear. Ashe laced her fingers with his as she relaxed in his arms. Resting back against his firm chest, she slowly drifted to sleep. The wind still howled coldly, but to them it went unnoticed, for they were deeply warm wrapped up together under his cloak. Ashe was sleeping soundly, her breathing slow and calm. Balthier rested his cheek against her soft hair as he stared out into darkness. He knew she was struggling inside to sort out what she truly wants. Might she choose the stone? To take revenge for her dead husband and Father? Or would she choose the alternative, to stay with him and find a different way to restore peace to her kingdom. He took a deep breath then slowly exhaled, he had become far more attached to her then he ever could have imagined... And hoped what she had told him before was true... That her heart did belong to him, and not the Nethicite... 

------------------------------------------------------ 

Thank You for reading.

Read and Review please...! 


End file.
